Can All the Pieces Still Fit Together?
by CripticWolf
Summary: Lorelai gets into a bad accident just when her life was about to change forever. Lots of Luke and Rory and lots of angst. Some Emily and Richard. Read to find out how Luke and Rory cope through this all. LL DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: The News

_Can All the Pieces Still Fit Together?_

**Disclaimer: Dont own wish i did. Especially Luke and Jess:)**

**Summary: Lorelai gets into a bad accident just when her life was about to change forever. Lots of Luke and Rory and lots of angst. Some Emily and Richard. Read to find out how Luke and Rory cope through this all. I suck at summaries so please read anyway.**

**A/N: Popped in my head and i was bored so I decided to just wing it and write it. Hope you like! **

**Chapter 1: The News **

By: Cripticwolf

Luke was having another busy day at the diner. It was just about at the brink of the dinner rush and it was packed. Making his way around the tables, giving people their food and refilling coffee Luke couldn't help but wonder where Lorelai was. Normally she would have been there about 2 hours ago and crying of hunger. He took a deep breath and let it out in a big, exhausted sigh as more customers came began to pile in.

About 2 hours later Luke was beginning to get worried. He had talked to Lorelai early in the morning and she had promised to stop by and he told her that he had something for her, something really important. Starting to get the feeling that something was wrong Luke paced around the diner a little pit, mindlessly wiping down the counter and tables. He must have done it about 15 times, but he couldn't take it anymore. Darting to the phone Luke picked it up, dialing there house but there was no answer, calling Sookie, the Inn, her cell but all he got was the voicemail and even her parents house but the result was just a snotty 'No she hasn't' from Emily. Luke slammed the phone down in frustration. All those phone calls and not one of them told him where she was.

It was 1:37 by the time he got into bed. Knowing that it wouldn't be a night of sleep but he had to try and relax. He was too worried about Lorelai, as his thoughts raced...

**_'Where the hell could she be? Maybe she just at some meeting know one knew about for the inn, or maybe her phone just wasn't working. Maybe she's at home right now sleeping... But what if she... Oh god! What if she got into an accident or she's stuck somewhere?" _**He started getting all worked up and sat up straight in his small bed. After taking a few breaths and clearing his mind a bit Luke lied back down settling on the idea that she was probably home asleep and just didn't hear the phone.

Several times during the night Luke reached for the phone and several times he hung it back up. A few times he even got all the way through her number just stopping short of that last digit. Luke took in a deep frustrating sigh and drifted into an uncomfortable sleep, waking up many times during the night then falling back to sleep.

GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG

The next morning Luke woke up around 5:30, which is sleeping in for him, still just as tired and just as worried if not more. He yawned and wiped his face with his hands then ran them through his hair, just sitting there for a while staring off into space. He sighed and opened the top drawer of the nightstand next to his bed. Pulling out a little black box and opening it, Luke admired its contents then closed it and stuck the box on the bed next to him, getting up to take his shower. When Luke got out of the shower he dressed in his normal backwards baseball cap, flannel shirt and jeans, stuck the little black box from before in his pocket and made his way downstairs to open up.

It was around 4:58pm when Luke was swamped and there was still no Lorelai. He was so worried that he was screwing up orders and was constantly distracted. Every time the bells wrung above the door Luke would look up praying to see Lorelai's beautiful face walking in toward him. People were complaining left and right about the service but Luke and Ceasar were doing the best they could. They were running left and right cooking and serving, taking orders and refilling coffees.

Luke was beginning to get pissed off by all the complaints but that wasn't the whole reason. He was extremely mad cause Taylor had been annoying him for going on 18 minutes and was constantly in the way of Luke's path. He couldn't take it anymore, his patience was wearing thing and after the 25 times he had tried to get rid of Taylor he just lost it.

"Dammit Taylor!" Luke yelled slamming his hands down on the counter. "What-Do-I-Have-To-Do-To-Get-You-To-Leave?" Luke said the words slowly so that Taylor would realize how annoyed he was getting. Everyone in the diner was now staring at the scene-taking place.

"Well Luke." Taylor said his name bitterly. "I have here a list of infractions that you are responsible to fix for your diner. You didn't properly fill these papers out when I told you to so now you have to fix them." He flashed a huge stack of papers in front of Luke's extremely angry and annoyed face.

"Fine Taylor! Fine! You want me to fill out the papers? Well here ya go!" Luke grabbed them and scribbled his name in any blank spot not even bothering to read it. Which seemed to irritate Taylor. When he was done he tossed them back at Taylor then refilled the coffee pot.

"Now Luke. You're not doing it that easily. It says here in section 16-G of the towns SHLP... Luke? Luke? Are you listening to me!" The fact was that he wasn't. Luke was stone faced, frozen in fear, staring at the entrance to the diner.

Taylor followed his gaze and was surprised by what he saw. The entire diner fell silent as a nightmare began.

"Lu... Luke." Rory's shaky voice rocked him and he ran over to her as her legs gave out from under her and she collapsed on the floor crying her eyes out, shaking and sobbing. Luke fell down to his knees beside her instantly wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back.

"Rory? Rory, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you! Who was it? Was it Dean? I'll kill hi-" Rory cut him off by looking straight into his eyes.

"Rory..." He said softly. "What's the matter?" Luke was beginning to panic. He was so concerned for her, but what she said he never would have or would have ever wanted to here and it would change his life drastically.

"Its mom. She... She got into a car accident on the way home last night. The hospital just called." Rory couldn't continue she just buried her face in his shirt and clutched him tightly in a hug, balling even harder.

It was like being hit by a semi. He lost all the air in his lungs and they felt like they were on fire. All of a sudden he couldn't breath and he felt a knot forming in his throat. His breathing became more rapid and rough. He couldn't hold it in anymore as tears began to fall from his eyes and fear took over his mind.

_**END OF CHAP 1**_

_Okay i g2g to school tomorrow so heres where i stop for now. If ya want more then PLEASE REVIEW!_

_I love reading them. PLEASE!_


	2. Chapter 2: Memorial Something

_Can All the Pieces Still Fit Together?_

**Disclaimer: Dont own wish i did. Especially Luke and Jess:)**

**Summary: Lorelai gets into a bad accident just when her life was about to change forever. Lots of Luke and Rory and lots of angst. Some Emily and Richard. Read to find out how Luke and Rory cope through this all. I suck at summaries so please read anyway.**

**I just made some corrections nothing major. Just spelling mistakes and stuff.**

**Chapter 2: Memorial Something**

By: CripticWolf

After Rory told Luke what had happened they spent several minutes holding each other unable to believe it. Then After a few more minutes Luke helped Rory up and moved her to an empty stool at the counter. He was barely able to say "Get out" to the customers in the diner but the people all knew that that's what would be wise. Most wanted to know what was happening but Ceasar, after seeing the pain filled and fearful look on his boss' face quickly took the kicking out into his own hands.

Rory was still crying. She had her head buried into her left arm as it laid on the counter while Luke took her right hand in his for comfort. "Sshh Rory, its gonna be alright. Your moms a fighter she'll be just fine." He said wishing that it didn't sound too much like he was trying to convince himself. Rory just barely whispered an, 'I hope you right' as Luke walked around the counter and embraced her with a hug.

The news spread like wildfire and within 15 minutes EVERYONE in the town knew. They were all worried but no one could top what Rory, Luke and Sookie were feeling.

Sookie barreled into the dinner almost breaking one of the tables. She had startled Luke but Rory barely noticed. A minute later Jackson came in and immediately collapsed into one of the nearest chairs to him. "Jesus... Sook." He said in between gasps. Sookie had taken off flying, like a bat out of hell when she heard the news from inside Dooseys Market. Before Jackson even noticed she was gone, she was half way there.

She looked up to see Luke holding Rory in a thigh embrace rocking her slightly and rubbing her hair. She could here sobs coming from Rory and that was enough to confirm her worries. That and the horrified look on Lukes face. "Oh My GOD! Its true she's is hurt, in the hospital lying on her deathbed!" Sookie yelled tears pouring from her eyes also.

Both Jackson and Sookie saw how Luke became red, his sudden rise in anger due to his hatred of town rumors. If it had not been for Rory clutched around him then he would have stomped out of the diner and exploded on them all for letting the gossip of what happened spread so far and out of text. He wanted to kill the one that started the whole 'deathbed' one. He went to move but Rory held him still, arms around his stomach and looking up at him. When he saw her red puffy eyes he let most of his frustration out with a deep shaky sigh, but it wasn't long before it was taken over by pure fear. Fear for the only woman that he ever truly loved. The idea that she was severely hurt or worse broke his heart.

"No she's not! I don't know everything though but I know she's not on her de…deathbed. She can't be!" Rory said burring her face in Lukes flannel. Luke looked up at Sookie whose crying had subsided some and was now replaced with concern and worry. "I need to make some calls. We need to find out more." Luke looked down at Rory. "Rory. Do you know what hospital she's in?" He asked gently.

"Oh god." Rory simply said then looked up to meet Lukes gaze. "Luke... I'm so sorry... I can't believe it. I forgot completely. I'm not even sure if I hung the phone up. After the nurse said that mom was in a car accident I couldn't believe it, I just dropped the phone and ran here. I remember Memorial, though. God, I'm the worst person ever! I'm sorry Luke." Rory held on to Luke's shirt with clenched fists as another set of tears came.

He glanced over to Sookie with a look that said to start making calls, and she got the hint, way ahead of him on her cell phone.

"Shhh Rory. You have to calm down. We're gonna find what hospital your moms in so don't worry. And I don't want to ever hear you say that your the worst person ever, ever again cause your anything but..." He knelt down to be eye to eye with her. "Look kiddo down worry. I would have done the same thing. Well leave as soon as we find out where she's at. Okay?" He asked messing her hair up, happy when he got a smile out of her.

"I found it! I found it! She's in Manchester Memorial Hospital!" Sookie said proudly and happily.

"That's great!" Jackson said giving Sookie a hug. "You two can come with us." Jackson suggested or more like demanded. He could tell that Luke looked horrible. His face was calm and collected but only for Rory's sake. Inside Jackson could tell that Luke was a mess, you could see it in the mans eyes, the concern, the pure fear and pain. Jackson knew that Sookie could see it also. It was obvious. He felt horrible for his friend, especially since he was the only person who knew what Luke had planned to do the night of the accident... and now he may not even get the chance.

Luke knew that he was in no state to drive. He wouldn't even be standing right now if it weren't for Rory. Every time he took a breath it hurt. His mind was swimming and his thoughts were hectic. **_'What if she is on her deathbed right now? What if she dies? God! She can't die. Not now, not before me. I cant live without her. I know it for a fact. If she dies... what will I do?"_**

"Okay sure. Ah... Rory do you need to get anything from your house before we go? It's gonna be a bit of a trip." She shook her head no and told him that all she wanted was the book that she had left upstairs a few days ago. "Okay then. Go get it." Rory took off up the stairs and Luke finally had a chance to sit down. Practically falling into the empty seat of the usual Gilmore Girl booth Luke put his head in his hands and took a deep labored breath. Sookie told Jackson to go get the car from Dooseys so he did and when he left Sookie went to see how Luke was doing.

"Luke?" She sat across from him and touched his arm. "How you doing? Are you okay?"

"I don't know Sookie. I just... I can't believe this is happening." Luke said quietly still not taking his hands off his face not wanting Sookie to see his teary eyes. "GOD Dammit!" He said abruptly after a long minute of uncomfortable silence, as he got up and kicked one of the chairs sending it across the floor, startling both himself and Sookie. Feeling dizzy Luke leaned against the counter closing his eyes.

"Luke calm down." Sookie said.

"I cant! Sookie I should have done more. I should have went out looking for her instead of just making a few pointless phone calls."

"Luke. There's nothing you could have done, and looking wouldn't have done you any good. You never would have thought to look in Manchester for her."

"I tried calling her like 15 times last night, but every time I hung up before I even gave her a chance to pick up. I should have known something was wrong."

"Luke-"

"Maybe I should have done it sooner. I shouldn't have waited to do it that night." He sighed. "What if I don't get a chance to do it now."

Sookie was confused, her mind was thinking something but she strongly advised herself to not think of THAT, and that it was something different. "Done what last night? Luke, what are you talking about?

"I was gonna pr-" Luke began but was cut off when an oblivious Rory came down the stairs. "I'm ready." She looked at the two of them. Luke was wiping his eyes with his sleeves quickly trying to make it so Rory wouldn't notice but failed, and Sookie was just standing up. "Am I interrupting something private?" Rory asked innocently.

"No... No your not. Come on Jackson's out in the car waiting." Luke quickly replied and followed the two ladies out of the diner. He turned and locked the door to the diner silently praying. **"_Lorelai. Please be okay. Please God don't let her die. I need her._"**

THE END CHAP 2

_I know that some of the quotations are diffrently designed up there in the story for some sentences and thats cause Microsoft Word and Wordpad have different ones..._

_Okay so I hope you liked that chapter. Would have posted yesterday but had to work consession stand at the football game (which we lost 6 to 60 something. We cant even loose in a non pathetic way.) Anyway tell me what you think. Im gonna go to bed its 3:34 am right now. Oh and there is a place called Manchester in Connecticut. I checked. In case anyone is wondering Rory is like 14, 15 years old, and Luke and Lorelai are serious together for quite sometime. Do you know what he wanted to do? I bet ya do! it obvious really. Lol anyway ill update this story plus my others soon after my shitload of homework.. ugh._


	3. Chapter 3: Waiting

_Can All the Pieces Still Fit Together?_

**Disclaimer: Dont own wish i did. Especially Luke and Jess:)**

**Summary: Lorelai gets into a bad accident just when her life was about to change forever. Lots of Luke and Rory and lots of angst. Some Emily and Richard. Read to find out how Luke and Rory cope through this all. I suck at summaries so please read anyway.**

A/N: **_In this chapter the dialoge with Richard and Emily will be in this text. The rest will remain normal._**

Okay OMFG i am SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FRIGGIN SORRY! I havent updated this since like a month ago. Schools been so damn annoying sorry. Ill make it up to you all someway just dont kill me!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Waiting**

By: CripticWolf

When they pulled up at the hospital 45 minutes later Luke all but flew out of the car. He jumped out and took off running for the door with Rory close behind him. By the time Sookie and Jackson got in the doors Luke and Rory were already at the front desk.

"May I help you?" A nurse who was about in her late 20's asked. She had dirty blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail was about the 5'5, with a name tag that read Nurse Dana West on it.

"Uh yeah we're here to see a Miss Lorelai Gilmore. Is she okay?" Luke replied, concern evident in his voice. He was not in the mood to screw around and all he could think about was Lorelai.

"Are you family?" Nurse West asked.

"Yes. I'm her boyfriend Luke Danes, and this is her daughter Rory Gilmore." Luke said pointing to Rory. He looked to his left in the direction of Sookie and Jackson and a stretcher caught his eye. He saw a woman on it with brown hair and immediately lost all the air in his lungs, not taking his eyes off of her the whole time as the nurse checked something on the computer. After about three minutes later someone came out and pushed the woman on the stretcher into a room and Luke was able to get a good glimpse of her face. It wasn't her. He let out a deep labored breath and then turned his attention back to the nurse that was saying something to him.

"I'm sorry but she's in surgery right now and probably wont be out for a few more hours. I'm afraid that's all I know." She watched as Rory broke down and clutched Luke into a hug sobbing into his shirt and immediately felt bad for not knowing anything more.

"Do... do you know wha... what time was she brought in?" Luke asked as he hugged Rory tight trying to keep his voice from cracking and his own fearful tears from falling.

Nurse West looked back at the computer screen, "Miss Gilmore arrived a few hours ago. All I know is that she was unconscious when she arrived and then was brought into surgery."

"Thank you." Luke said quietly, tightening his hug on Rory.

"Nurse West!" Another nurse called from down the hall. "We need your help now!" Then disappeared into another room.

Nurse West looked at Luke as she walked out from behind the desk, "I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you more. Your welcome to wait in the lobby and I will fill you in on her condition once i find anything out." Luke didn't say anything he just smiled weakly and nodded as she took off running down the hall.

Luke and Rory joined Sookie and Jackson in the waiting room. Once they got there he let Sookie take a still sobbing Rory in a hug of her own, collapsed into the empty seat, closed his eyes, and took a deep shaky breath exhaling loudly. After a few minutes he sat up resting his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands, adjusting his hat, knowing that Sookie and Jackson would want to hear... something. Anything. He just wished that he knew himself. Finally he broke the silence.

"The nurse... ah... she said that she doesn't know anything,"

"Can we see her?" Jackson asked.

"Is she alright?" Sookie asked at the same time.

"I don't know if she's okay or not. The nurse doesn't know, and as for seeing her, she's in surgery for a few more hours."

Another uncomfortable silence fell over the four of them. Luke was playing with his hands staring intently at them, Sookie was calling the Inn on her cell phone to inform Michele of what was going on and to check in, while Jackson rubbed her back trying to soothe her the best he could. Rory was sitting quietly staring at Luke every now and then. Her thoughts were going a million miles per second. **'_God what am I gonna do if mom... dies. What will Luke do? I don't think I could deal seeing him this hurt everyday on top of you not being here. God... I love you mom! Luke loves you! You can't die! You just cant. You have to pull through. Come on, your the strongest person I know, you can do this. But what if you cant? Will I have to go live with Dad and Sherry (I'm not sure if that's her name I forgot)? I don't want to do that. I wont be able to live without mom... She's everything to me. Why is this happening to her? She was so happy.' _**

_"_Oh God! Grandma and Grandpa! I forgot to call them. What am if gonna say to them!" She didn't mean to speak that aloud but did on accident. She jumped up in desperate search for a phone and Luke jumped up also. He ran to her and put his hands on her shoulders to ground her.

"Rory. Rory, calm down." He looked her straight in the eyes and smiled at her, one of the rare smiles that only her and her mother get from him. "I'll call your grandparents. Don't worry just go sit down with Sookie and Jackson and I'll go call them now. I'll even go look for some coffee for ya. Okay?" Rory smiled at him and he gave her a pat on the head before walking her back to her seat and leaving to find a phone and some coffee.

"I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go call her grandparents and see if I can find anything out."

"Okay Luke we'll watch her." Jackson said as Luke walked down the hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he was out of sight Jackson turned to Sookie. "Is it just me or does he look really bad?"

"Horrible." Sookie replied. "Lorelai means the world to him. I don't even want to imagine what would happen if she didn't make it."

"I hope we'll be able to see her soon, for Luke and Rory's sake." Jackson whispered to his wife.

"Me too." Sookie turned her attention to Rory and said, "Hey honey. How are you holding up?" She put a hand on Rory's arm.

Rory sighed and took her attention off of the hallway Luke disappeared from, to Sookie. "I guess fine. Its just... this is so unfair. Mom didn't deserve this. She was doing so good and was so happy. Her and Luke were both so happy. Everything was going fine and we were a family, a happy one. What if... what if mom doesn't make it?" Her eyes were beginning to water and her voice sounded shaky.

"Don't worry Rory. Your mom will be fine. Then you, her and Luke will all be together again. Everything will be back to normal before you know it. Your mom is one tough cookie. She won't give up without a fight trust me. Trust Luke. He thinks that she will be fine also. All you have to do is have faith in her. Once she sees you and Luke there's not a doubt in my mind that she wont pull through and make a full recovery." Sookie assured her.

"Yeah. Everything will work out kiddo don't worry." Jackson added and playfully hit her lightly on the arm, which earned them a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Hello? May I ask who this is?"** A maid asked on the phone.

"Uh... This is Luke Danes. Is Mr. or Mrs. Gilmore there? Its urgent that I speak to one of them."

**"Please hold..." **The other side of the phone went silent and Luke took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. **_'God... this sucks.' _**A few minutes later someone came onto the phone.

**"Hello?"** It was Emily.

"Uh. Mrs. Gilmore?"

**"Yes and who is this?"**

"Its Luke Mrs. Gilmore."

**"Oh well hello Luke. What can I do for you?"**

"It's Lorelai Mrs.Gilmore... she's ah... she's in the hospital. She was involved in a car accident and is in surgery as we speak." He told her, resting his head against the phone and closing his eyes tight. He didn't want to say that. Didn't want it to be true, but it was. It was true and happening and there was nothing he could do about. He was completely in the dark with what was happening to the love of his life and he hated it, more then anything in the world. **_'This is a nightmare.' _**

He had to jerk the phone away from his ear when he heard it fall to the ground and produce an extremely high-pitched screech.

**_(This is in the background at the Gilmore household on the other end of the phone.)_**

_**"Emily. Emily!" Richard frantically called as he ran up to his wife who had her hand up to her mouth and tears falling down her cheeks. "Emily what is wrong? What happened?" He shook her lightly by the shoulders but she wouldn't look at him her gaze was locked on the phone on the floor. Richard bent down and grabbed the phone up off the floor.**_

**"Hello? Hello! Who is this?" Richard demanded in an angry and equally worried voice.**

"Mr. Gilmore. Its Luke."

**"Luke? What's happened? Emily is in hysterics. Has something happened to Rory or Lorelai!"**

"Its Lorelai sir. She's in the hospital and currently in surgery. I don't know much. Actually the only thing that I know is that she was in a car accident a few hours ago and that she is in surgery and will be for a few more hours." Luke explained and again the phone went silent. "Mr. Gilmore?" Still nothing.

"Mr. Gilmore? Are you still there?"

**"Yes Luke. I'm sorry. Now what hospital are you all in?"**

"Manchester Memorial Hospital. I'm guessing about a 30 minute drive from Hartford, depending on traffic."

**"Thank you Luke. We'll be there shortly." With that Richards end of the phone went dead. **

"No problem." Luke said to himself as he hung up the phone and began his search for information and coffee for Rory.

**End of chapter 3**

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay so there you have it. SSSSOOOOOO SORRY once again for the majorly long wait. I know i probably lost half the people who read this story cause it took me so long to update but hey i hope you all liked. I kno nothing really happened in this chapter and also i sort have left you on a cliff hanger. DONT WORRY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL REVEAL LORELAIS CONDITION! I PROMISE. lol. Well bye bye and PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! PLEASE I LOVE READING THEM AND I LOVE EVERYONE WHO WRITES THEM YOU ALL ROCK! Ill update ASAP for real this time. You may even have another chap by the end of this week you never know:)_

_A/N... I didnt re read this i just spell checked it so sorry if it sounds stupid. Its 12:15 and i really need to go to bed i will re read it all tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 4: Oh My God!

_Can All the Pieces Still Fit Together?_

**Disclaimer: Dont own wish i did. Especially Luke and Jess:)**

**Summary: Lorelai gets into a bad accident just when her life was about to change forever. Lots of Luke and Rory and lots of angst. Some Emily and Richard. Read to find out how Luke and Rory cope through this all. I suck at summaries so please read anyway.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Oh My God!**

By: CripticWolf

When Richard and Emily arrived they were both worried. Emily immediately went up to the counter and demanded that she see Lorelai with Richard right beside her. Then Nurse told them the same exact thing that Luke and Rory were both told, what seemed like a hundred times already, that they didn't know anything yet and if they would please wait then they would tell them if any information was found out. The nurse pointed them toward the waiting room where Luke and Rory were. Richard said 'thank you' then led his wife to the waiting room to join their granddaughter and their daughters' boyfriend. When they got to the room they both just stood there, not really sure what to do.

Luke and Rory were both fast asleep in the extremely uncomfortable hospital chairs. Rory's head was resting on Lukes shoulder and one of her hands was clamped tightly on his arm, the other one in his own hand. She had her feet tucked under her and her open book was resting on her thigh. Even asleep it was clear that she was worried. Lukes flannel shirt was over her shoulders and she wore it wrapped tightly around her.

Luke didn't seem to mind at all that Rory was clutching onto his arm and hand. Truth was that he needed the comfort just as much as she did and was happy to give her some. The chilliness of the room hadn't bothered him at all. He was too afraid and angry to even notice it, so when he saw Rory shiver slightly he gave his flannel to her. Only then did he actually remember that it happened to be the one Lorelai had declared as hers whenever she wanted. It marveled him how much she and Lorelai were almost exactly alike and how much he loved them both. After he had made the phone call to Rory's grandparents he went in search of any news and coffee for Rory; when he got back the only thing he had to give was Rory her coffee. It really pissed him off that he couldn't get any information out of anyone and he had the biggest headache when he returned. He was so sick of running in circles and hitting dead ends but what was even worse to him was the fact that he couldn't do anything about it. He sat next to Rory and watched her read her book as he fought to keep his eyes open. Only a few minutes after he fell asleep Rory did also.

Emily quietly went over to Rory and picked up the book her granddaughter had been reading. She marked the page and sat in the chair next to her, holding the book tight. She decided to try and wake Rory up first so she taped Rory's shoulder and called her name quietly. Rory woke with a start. She sat straight up looked at her Grandmother and Grandfather before immediately hugging them both, almost bursting into tears again.

The three of them let Luke sleep and walked to the other side of the room where Rory explained what she could.

"Mom didn't come out of surgery yet." Rory said her voice cracking and her eyes filling with tears.

"Is that all that you've heard Rory?" Richard asked gently. She nodded silently trying really hard now not to cry. "Luke has been trying to find out something, anything since we got here but they wont tell him anything." She told them.

"Rory why don't you go and wake Luke up." Emily suggested.

"Okay Grandma."

As Rory went to go and wake Luke, Emily and Richard stood behind to talk.

"What are we going to do Richard?" Emily asked in a hushed voice.

"What do you mean Emily? There is nothing we can do but sit and wait."

"Yes Richard I understand that. I mean, what are we going to do about Rory. We cannot let her stay alone but she has school back in that town. I am not going to let her stay with the diner man."

"Emily," Richard sighed. They had discussed the 'Luke issue' so many times already. Richard didn't have a problem with him. He saw how much Rory and Lorelai loved Luke but Emily just wouldn't let the subject drop. "I'm sure Luke is perfectly capable of taking care of Rory. There's no reason for us to believe differently. Besides Lorelai trusts him and if my daughter and my granddaughter love and trust this young man then by god Emily I do as well, as should you."

"But Richard-" Emily interjected surprised that that's the way Richard felt. The thought of Luke and Lorelai had always been preposterous to her and **he** was completely for it.

"That is enough Emily. Now we are going to go back in that waiting room, sit with Luke and Rory, civilly, and wait to hear any information on Lorelai. When the time comes for us to leave we will let Rory decide whether she would like to come with us or go home with Luke. Now lets go." Richard ordered sternly. That was that, for now anyway.

Emily didn't say anything as she followed Richard, but she was determined that, that was not the end of their discussion.

"Mr. Gilmore. Mrs. Gilmore." Luke greeted. "Sorry I fell out before. I couldn't help it."

"Hello Luke." Richard replied shaking Luke's hand. "And that's quite alright. No foul done."

"Luke." Emily greeted also just standing there.

"What can you tell us Luke?" Richard asked, before Emily could say anything more.

Luke sighed deeply. "Nothing sir, I'm sorry. I walked around here asking around but everyone I talked to didn't have anything to tell me. Just the stuff I already knew."

"Which is?" Emily asked in a snotty manner. Richard shot her a look, which she ignored.

"That she's in surgery, was brought in unconscious, and that they would tell me more when they heard more."

"You didn't do anything else after they said that. You should have demanded more information." Emily said.

Luke didn't know what to say to that. He never knew what to say to Emily. For some reason or another she never liked him, and for the most part he didn't care. As long as he had Rory and Lorelai nothing else mattered. He guessed that he wasn't the only one who noticed the accusation in Emily's voice, because Rory squeezed his hand. Luke looked down at her and smiled quickly, letting her know that nothing was going to happen. She smiled back as Luke turned his attention back to the elder Gilmore's.

"There was nothing else I could do. But if you have any ideas or ways of getting them to tell you anything I'd be glad to help you." Luke told her flatly.

Emily didn't say anything; instead she just turned around and walked off toward the front desk.

"Hey Luke?" He felt a tug on his arm.

"Yeah Rory?"

"I'm starving." She said dramatically just like her mother.

Luke Laughed. "Okay, come on, let's go grab some food."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emily that was extremely rude." Richard stated as Emily argued with the nurse that was ignoring her by talking to one of the doctors.

"I do not care Richard. My daughter could be dying right now and he looks as if he doesn't even care. I bet he had something to do with this."

Richard looked at her like she was crazy. "What? Emily that is ridiculous. Why in the world could Luke have anything to do with this?"

"He probably started a fight with her over something stupid and she drove off and got into and accident." Emily sounded so sure of herself. Richard just shook his head, thinking of how outrageous his wife could be at times.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Rory were sitting in the hospital cafeteria eating what could have been the worst food either of them had ever eaten. They both ate in silence, well Rory ate, and Luke on the other hand just picked at his salad. He didn't feel like eating. He was still so worried and nothing he could do could fix the dull ache in his chest. He was afraid that if he ate too much of anything that it wouldn't stay down and on top of everything that was going on, throwing up wasn't at the top of his list currently. **_'What the hell is taking them so long? And why the hell doesn't anyone know what's going on! I swear I'm going to lose it soon. I just want to run through those doors, look through every room, and shove everyone out of the way till I find her. I just need to see her. I need to know she's alive. What am I going to do if she d-'_**

"Hey Luke?" Rory interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah Ror?"

"Do you... do you think mom is alright?" Her eyes were watery again and it made Luke feel so bad. He hated seeing Rory like this.

"I sure do kiddo. Not a doubt in my mind." Luke replied with a smile praying that Rory didn't notice the small amount of insecurity in his voice. Rory smiled a watery smile then went back to eating. After a few minutes she pushed her plate away.

"Ugh... I could so go for one of your burgers right now. This stuff is **awful**."

Luke laughed. "Yeah it is." Luke sat there for a few minutes just watching Rory. **_'I wonder if I should tell her...'_**

"Hey ah Rory...?" He asked still a little unsure.

"Yeah Luke?"

"Can I tell you something?" That got her complete attention. "But you ah gotta promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

"Of course Luke." Rory said sincerely. "Shoot."

"What would you think of me marrying you mom?" He asked. Rory's answer was so quick it actually surprised him.

"I think it would be awesome." She told him right away.

"Really?"

"Of course Luke. I love you, and mom loves you. Mom's never been happier, ever. Truth is that I wouldn't want anyone else to. I used to want my dad to come back so much and to marry my mom so that we could all be a family but now I realized that that would never have happened. You've been more of a father to me then Chris ever was and ever could try to be. I mean I love my dad, and I guess I always will but I love you so much more. I grew up with you and mom being friends. I've seen you at least once or more times a day practically my whole life, and honestly it feels so right that you would marry mom so we could all be a family together."

"Wow... thanks Rory. It ah it means alot." Luke told her truthfully.

"So why the sudden question. Are you thinking about it?"

"Actually Rory. The uh... the night your mom didn't…come home I was... going to." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the little velvet box. He opened it and pulled out a solid platinum ring with a hand engraved band. It had smooth curves that cradled and suspended 3 round diamonds, two smaller ones, to the left and to the right with a larger one in the center. Rory was in awe as he handed it to her.

"Oh. My. God. Luke! This is gorgeous! It's so awesome! Mom will love it! She is so going to say yes I know it!" She jumped up, ran around the table and hugged him tight. "I hope she does Rory. I hope she does. **_'Please god don't take her away from me.' _**Luke thought as he hugged his hopefully-soon-to-be-stepdaughter.

_End of Chapter 4_

_TBC_

_Next: Chapter 5 The News_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay I know its been forever and IM SORRY! Anyway I also know that i said this chapter would contain Lorelai's condition and stuff. But i wanted to end this chapter here. Sorry if this chapter really sucks but its as good as i got :) _

_This is a set in stone promise right here that will not change. LORELAI'S CONDITION WILL BE TOLD IN THE START OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! I already have a small part of the next chapter done. For my other story im still working on it. Im in such a dead end with it and have no clue what to write about. Insane writers block. This story should be picking up soon and as soon as the next, im gonna probably say 2 chapters are done this story will be updated regualarly cuase i have lots of ideas for other chapters. _

_Again im sorry for not updating and sorry if this chapter sucks. Here is the link to a picture of the ring just get rid of all the spaces_** http//todiamonds. com/a10220image. htm **_If the link dosent work here and you want to see the ring just check out the bottom of my profile:) _

_If anyone knows anything about when NCIS is going to be released on DVD or any new news about the show in general please tell me! THANKS_


	5. Chapter 5: The News

_Can All the Pieces Still Fit Together?_

**Disclaimer: Dont own wish i did. Especially Luke and Jess:)**

**Summary: Lorelai gets into a bad accident just when her life was about to change forever. Lots of Luke and Rory and lots of angst. Some Emily and Richard. Read to find out how Luke and Rory cope through this all. I suck at summaries so please read anyway.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: The News**

By CripticWolf

Luke put the ring back into the box and stuffed it back into his pocket. He was so happy that Rory liked the idea of him and Lorelai getting married so much and he was even happier that he planted a genuine smile on her face in such a hard time for the both of them. The both decided that they should go back to the waiting room so the threw out the rest of their horrible food out. Luke bought another coffee for Rory and then they were on their way.

Rory was so excited for Luke and her mother. She absolutely loved the ring Luke picked out and knew her mom would also. She had a bunch of images of what there wedding would be like and how her mom would look in her dress running through her head. Even though she was dreading going back into the waiting room to just sit there, worry more about her mom, and worry about her grandmother being even ruder to Luke. She wished that her grandma could see how much of a great guy Luke was but she wouldn't even put the effort into it. Rory knew that as far as Emily was concerned he would never be enough for her and her mother, when her and her mother thought that he was everything and beyond. More then anything she just wanted her mom to wake up. Rory sighed sadly her thoughts wondering.

Luke heard Rory sigh and noticed her shoulders slump a little. "You okay, Rory?" He put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to his side as the walked back to the waiting room.

"Yup, Luke. I'm fine. I'm just... I don't know." Rory confessed to him truthfully. She was thinking about to many things and feeling to many things, that she didn't want to be thinking of or feeling. Sad, angry, worried, miserable, her mom not making it, her grandmother being a real witch and making a scene, and what would happen if her mother did die. Luke looked at her sympathetically and hugged her a little tighter. He remembered feeling just as lost, if not more when his father was sick and he had to take care of him. He remembered all to clearly why he hated hospitals, how much trouble Liz was to deal with, how hard it was to balance work, care giving to his dad, and school, and how much it hurt when he found out his father had only a few more days left. It was a pain that never really went away and that he hated.

In the waiting room Richard and Emily were sitting there quietly. Richard was reading through a business magazine he found on one of the tables and Emily was sitting with her hands folded on her lap just staring at them. She looked up when she heard Rory respond to Lukes question and Richard just grinned at them slightly then went back to his reading. Emily had mixed emotions when she saw Luke hug her granddaughter to him to comfort and when Rory returned the embrace and smiled. **_'Why wouldn't she come to us for comfort instead of him? We're her family and he's... he's just the diner man. Ugh... when will Lorelai realize that she would be much better with someone else or with Christopher. Christopher is her father after all. Lorelai is just being ridiculous. I hope she gets that through her head sooner or later, preferably sooner rather then later.' _**Emily went from angry, confused, and jealous to sad at her next thought. **_'That's if she makes it thro-'_**

"Mr. Danes, Miss. Gilmore?" A doctor in his late 40's-early 50's asked, looking around. Luke and Rory immediately turned around, a mix of anticipation and fear engulfing them. "That's us!" They said in unison.

"I'm Doctor Ross." He introduced himself and shook Lukes hand. Luke introduced Richard and Emily to the doctor who shook Richards hand and to at Emily.

"How's my mom? Is she okay!" Rory sort of blurted out, unable to hold in he worried curiosity. Doctor Ross just gave her a smile and began talking.

"Mrs. Gilmore's going to be fine. When we brought her in she was unconscious from the accident." The doctor explained. "She was hit, head on, by a drunk driver who, the police informed us, ran a red light. It's actually very surprising that these are the only injuries she sustained. In all actuality and in most cases she technically shouldn't have survived the crash at all. She's definitely a strong and lucky woman." Luke smiled at the comment **_'That she is.'_** He thought as the Doc continued.

"Now, as for her injuries," He looked down at his chart for a few seconds then continued. "She has a broken wrist that required we put in a pin to help it heal correctly, and her leg is broken in 3 places. We re-set it, and put it in a cast during the surgery. She also has a broken rib, some bruises, cuts, and scratches, and its expected that she will be very sore for at least a week. She also has a mild concussion that's not very bad but could still be a problem, although i doubt it."

"Can we see her?" Luke asked.

"Only two at a time at most and only for a few minutes each." Doctor Ross answered. "She is just coming out of the anesthetic, so she may be a little out of it. She's going to need lots of rest and lots of car the next few months. She's in room 113. Go ahead." He gave them another smile after pointing to the room and walked over to the main desk. Luke thanked him as he passed then the four of them started toward Lorelais room. When they got there Luke and Rory decided to let Emily and Richard go in first...

End of Chapter 5

TBC

Next: Chapter 6 Awaited Encounters

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Wooo! I can't believe I wrote two chapters in two days! lol YAY IM HAPPY! Hope you all liked. I know its short sorry! Anyway I feel like crap. My wonderful dumbass of a brother got me sick and I cant even ditch school at all cause these next two weeks are finals and tests :( IT SUCKS! I just sneezed and just got in trouble for being up this late so thats it for tonight. I didnt re read this chapter I just quickly did the spell check and skimmed through it sorry for any mistakes.**_

_**Anyway I probably wont be able to update tomorrow cause my shows are on. Maybe the day after if not during the weekend. I'm on a roll now. Can't See Stars During A Tornado will be updated this weekend sometime. If I didn't have school today, which is soooo unfair and my school sucks, then I would have had another chap up after this. But... oh well. **_

**_The person said that I should write more stories in thier review- After i finish this story and my other Gilmore Girls story im going to be posting NCIS stories that will be long. When they are done i probably will do like a sequel to one of my GG stories or a new one._**

**_EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER AND THE OTHER ONES THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I LOVE YA ALL!_**


	6. Chapter 6: I Love You So Much

Okay so yup this is the next chap! I also updated Cant See Stars During a Tornado tonight:) Yeah Yeah I know FINALLY lol. Im so sorry for the lack of updates and how long it takes me and im also sorry to say that they probably wont be improving to much soon because im in Algebra right now and im doing HORRIBLE and right now all im really worried about is doing better and passing that class. So yeah...

(A/N) Anyway I skipped the details of Emily and Richards convo with Lorelai because I didn't feel like writing it. Its 0748am up here in PA and I've been awake since 0800 yesterday morning. So im going to bed:) Night everyone and hope you likey:) I'm pretty sure that the next chap will be the gang heading home.

haha I just noticed that I guess this could be my valentines day gift to yous. So HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! Feel free to send me lots of chocolate lol j/k.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: I Love You So Much

By CripticWolf

Surprising Richard and Emily's visit was short and nothing dramatic happened. They walked in, wished Lorelai better soon, said the loved her, and of course Emily couldn't just leave it at that, no, so she said, "Lorelai I hope you get well soon. I want you to know that this conversation is by no means over and that the only reason we are not having one about where in the world your head has been at lately is because you are injured. However the first Friday you are cleared from this hospital i expect you to be at Friday night diner and we will have our conversation. Goodbye Lorelai." That was all Emily Gilmore said before she dismissed Richard, who gave Lorelai a comforting smile, and herself. Upon leaving Richard shook Lukes hand and hugged his granddaughter. Emily simply hugged Rory quickly before giving Luke the mother of all glares and regarding him stiffly "Luke" She nodded as a goodbye and then left.

Luke shook his head and sighed. Rory gave him a sympathetic look before she took his hand dragged him into Lorelais hospital room. Lorelai immediately light up when she saw Rory and Luke.

"RORY!" She screamed and opened her arms to her daughter who rushed over with tears in her eyes and hugged her mother awkwardly due to her casts.

"MOM! Im so glad your okay. I was so worried." She hugged her mother more, holding on for life. "I love you so much mom. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't make it!"

Luke had an inner war going on inside him. He was fighting ssoo hard not to let the tears escape his eyes that were causing them to burn from holding them in. He had knot in his throat and his chest tightened. Seeing her with those cast's, and bruises and scratches, with all the machines and wires everywhere. He found his heart beating with the pattern of the pace maker holding on to every precious annoying beep. Rory and Lorelai crying and hugging broke his heart and warmed it at the same time. It hurt that they were crying and hugging over such a traumatic event but it also was rewarding to see how much they loved each other and how strong their bond was. They were his girls and he loved him more then he would ever love himself. It baffled him sometimes how the two of them won his heart so easily. Also how he was so content with it and would never change a damn thing about his life now... except maybe the fact that Emily hated is guts... but that wasn't important, not to him anyway. The only thing that was important to him were the two coffee addicted, fast paced, fast talking, crazy ladies hugging about 20 feet from him.

"When Lorelai and Rory broke their hug they both had tears rolling down their faces but both also carried smiles. "I love you mom." Rory told her.

"Love you to kid." Lorelai replied taking her hand. She looked up and saw Luke on the verge of tears and felt her heart crush. She hated the idea that her unfortunate bad luck was causing him so much pain and anguish. "Luke..." She said tearfully and her voice cracked. He practically ran to the bed. He sat down beside her, put his hands on both sides of her head and gently moved his fingers in a massaging way as he looked straight into her water eyes with his own watery ones.

"Oh God Lorelai..." She picked her head up and kissed him hard and lovingly. He hugged her gently; afraid he was going to break her, so cautiously also. "I love you so much... I... I don't know what I would have done if you'd... if you'd di... god! I just love you so much you have no idea. I was so scarred Lorelai. I haven't been this scared or cried like this for years. You're not just my lover Lorelai; you're my best friend. Im so so happy your okay." He allowed about two tears to escape before putting the dam up and stopping the rest. He leaned up and took her hand that wasn't in the cast. They both smiled at each other. "I love you more then anything too Luke. Im so sorry this happened. I trie-"

He pushed back a stray piece of hair back behind her ear. "Shh... I don't want to hear that. From what I heard there was nothing you could do. This is **not** your fault, understand me?"

She smiled. "Sure thing mommy." She said sarcastically and he smiled back.

"Does it hurt mom?" Rory asked after a minute or two.

"Not really babe. Im sure it will later but mommy is on these **amazing** pain medicines right now that are making her all loopy and it's keeping the pain away."

"Your never not loopy." Luke mumbled and she pretended to be mockingly hurt. "Huh? Well I never!" She hit him playfully on the arm and smiled at him. **_'God why is it that I can never stop grinning when I am with this man! Well that's easy, duh... I love him.'_**

They all talked for about another hour before Luke noticed Lorelai's eyes starting to close on and off, so he suggested that they leave and let her get some rest but she said that she didn't want them to leave her room and they persuaded the nurse to let them sleep there that night. Rory and Lorelai crawled into the small bed and laid with each other as Luke grabbed a chair pulled it up as close the the bed as he could get it, stuck his feet up on the bed and with in seconds they were all asleep.

That night he dreamt of Lorelai, how happy he was she was okay, their wedding, and their future together. A and proud grin on his face never leaving the entire time he was asleep.

TBC whenever I get the time sorry guys:)


	7. SORRY

:( im So Sorry you guys... I havent updated in like 4 weeks...again. Its just this semester is so much harder then last semester. The first semester I had 2 full clases to sleep or write in cause my teachers were friggin dumbass's but now I need to pay attention..sadly. Math is killing me. Im strugglin to keep my 81 average in my algebra class and my teacher is a moronic jerk who is so friggin unfair.

Also 3 weeks ago my cusin Ronnie died in a car accident and I effected me real hard. Between the viewings, the funeral, spending time with the family and just being depressed i wasnt in the mood to write at all. Now that im doing alittle better though im gradually coming out of that funk and have part of the chapter finished so m goal, no promises as most of you know, is to have it up before next monday. Both chaps for both stories. I really want to crack down and write these chaps faster cause I have NCIS stories taht im dying to write but idont want to start them undil i finish these. I also want to write a story for The Hills Have Eyes which i saw today with my mom.

Anyway i was planning on updating tonight with a chap but im on pain relievers and im tired of hell. I helped rake my friends yard on saturday and pulled a muscle in the back of my thigh and it hurts to walk plus one in my side, she hurt her back two. We had a bunch of like 5-6-7-8- the oldest was 11 year old kids helping us and they were anything but pleasent...

Then there's also this INSANELY frigged up problem with my messed up friends. My cuz and her friends are at a full fledged war with another one of my friends (who i want to strangle at the moment for causing so many problems) I swear Highschool sucks for this 1 main reason THER IS WWWWWWWAAAAYYYY TO MUCH DRAMA. I swear its driving me off the deep end. Im in the middle always. That's y i have designated myself as the Referee cause i always get dragged in the middle.

once again I sincerealy appologize to you guys even though i know no amount of appologizing makes up for the fact that i COMPLETELY SUCK AT UPDATING! like i said ill **try** to update before next monday adios peeps I LUV YOU ALL FOR PUTTIN UP WIT MY CRAP!


End file.
